


nightmare during christmas

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just nightmares.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare during christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know! It's also the translation of an old fanfic of mine that I like a lot and thought it was worth to translate :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

The blanks of mind, the amnesia for long periods of time were happening with even more frequency. Sometimes she would wake up with her arms scrapped; her knees scratched and so, _so tired_ , as if she had been doing great efforts. Every day she would feel more and more compelled to stay in bed, but, when she did it, her mind would wander to places she didn’t know she had it in her

( _short memories and snake eyes_ )

and didn’t really want to know. They were dark, full of shadows, ugly and that smelled like rotten, like _death_. Tom used to tell her that they were all nightmares, nothing but nightmares, and that he would never ever let her go to places like that because they were _friends_ and they seemed awfully sad for a little girl with red hair.

Tom used to assure her that they were just nightmares, every time she told him about these rooms in her head. He used to tell her she should sleep and think of him and of the memories he showed her. If she did, everything would go away since it was just an illusion, just

( _smelled like death, tasted like snake, was palpable like_ blood)

bad dreams that even the bravest girls would have.

Tom lied.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story because of reasons. It makes me proud of writing it and it's difficult for me to truly like something I did, so, there you go, a good reason!
> 
> The title has nothing to do with the story, in my opinion, but I love it too.


End file.
